1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cooking bacon or the like in a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Uncooked strips of bacon can be prepared for eating by frying bacon in a skillet or by cooking the bacon in a microwave oven. Microwave cooking is often preferred due to the shorter time necessary to cook the bacon. Various microwave bacon cooker devices are known for holding the bacon during cooking, including those shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. D318,206; D366,807; 4,075,102; 4,112,883; 4,214,515; 4,343,978; 4,924,049; 4,933,528 and 6,211,502.
A plethora of concerns and problems arise when cooking bacon in a microwave oven. The grease produced during cooking is both messy and hot, and must be retained for disposal. Bacon that is allowed to cook on a horizontal surface will often become soaked with grease, rendering the food unpalatable. In the case of a cooking device that holds the bacon, it is desirable that the device be easy to manufacture and ease to use, while at the same time allowing for aesthetically pleasing, properly cooked, and good tasting bacon. Also, the issue of cleanup is a major concern. Ideally, because of the possibility of splattering grease generated during the cooking of the bacon, it would be beneficial to cook the bacon in a closed container.
While U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,502 to Hechler provides a bacon cooker that adequately solves many of the problems associated with the prior art, it is still subject to several disadvantageous limitations relating to the products performance, safety, and ease of use.